The Lost Six Hours
by Bright Misdreavus
Summary: Ever wondered what happened during the six hour intermission in the the Dark Tournament Finals? It also explains a few other things, read and see.


Disclaimer: Once again, Yu Yu Hakusho and this fic are not mine. I just translated this from Chinese to English. The original Chinese version belongs to Baimeishue, who owns the idea.

**The Lost Six Hours**

"It's all up to you now." Hiei's body is starting to sway, ready to collapse from exhaustion.

"If I woke up and you lost, you're dead." With that, Hiei passes out, and was sleeping like an angel.

"Because the platform was destroyed by Hiei's Dragon of the Darkness Flame, as thanks for letting us see the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, the younger Toguro will move the platform from the old arena over, so we'll be taking a short intermission for now. This is your announcer Koto, signing out."

"What! How long is this going to take?"

"We want our money back!" The audience was restless.

Another announcer with ears like a little white bunny, wearing white fuzzy clothes appears and took Juri's microphone.

"Settle down, people. I'm the new announcer, Aiye, here with info for the next event."

"Aren't we supposed to be waiting for Toguro to move the platform over?" Kuwabara asked the girl in the area.

"Due to great help from the Spirit World, the long canceled Inner Dark Tournament will once again take place." Aiye announced excitedly to the audience.

Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama: "Koenma, what is going on?"

Koenma: "Forgive me."

Yusuke: "Koenma, are there other teams coming?"

Koenma: (his head was lowered, avoiding eye contact) "Please forgive me…"

Kuwabara: "No matter how many came, I, the Great Kazuma Kuwabara will defeat them all.

Kurama: "Koenma, why didn't you explain in the beginning?"

Koenma: "I'm sorry." (his head is still down)

Aiye's voice was magnified by the microphone, and rang through out the entire stadium.

"Now announcing, the XX Miss Inner Dark Tournament contest begins."

Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama all sweatdropped

Koenma: "…The Spirit World has some financial difficulties."

Ten minutes after Hiei fell asleep

"What, isn't the Miss Inner Dark Tournament contest canceled due to certain reasons?" Koto asked Aiye using her microphone.

"Yes, ever since the last Miss Inner Dark Tournament, Genaki-san, made the greatest legend, (which is getting all the votes) none of the contestants afterwards meet the standard, so the event was canceled." (In other words, the standard this time is very, very high.)

"Now, here's how the contest works, the audience vote for, everyone's ticket has a ballot."

All of a sudden, lots of fangirls appeared out of nowhere in the audience, complete with signs for those they revered.

/Kurama, I luv you/

…. /Go, Hiei/…. /Yusuke/…. /Kuwabara/ (don't ask)

All the fangirls shrilled at the top of their lungs.

Aiye: "Those who became Miss Inner Dark Tournament must participate in Spirit World's activity, filming a set of photos. Last time, ever since participating, Genkai-san's photos made big sales in both the Demon and Spirit world, and bought lots of land in the Human World." (For Real Estate)

"So the Spirit World only want first place to take photos, everyone else is free, right?" Yusuke asks Koenma.

"Yes, only the first place winner must do it, and have to wear different clothes."

"Women's clothes?" Koenma nods.

"NO!" Kurama shouted, "I am not cross-dressing!" (Kurama, the results aren't even out yet.)

"The results are now out, (that was fast) there's great competition this time, especially for first place, now everyone must know who's competing for first place. Now, announcing the first three places."

"Third place is, Karasu." The entire audience went silent.

Fangirl A: "How can it be that pervert?"

Fangirl B: "It just can't be…"

Aiye: "Quite, everyone."

Unknown girl: "Hooray! Karasu, I like your perverseness."

Aiye: "Regretfully, Karasu had passed away during his battle with Kurama, but we've already negotiated with the Spirit World, we'll temporarily leave what remains of Karasu in Spirit World's Art Museum. Whoever wants to see Karasu again, for a limited time, can go." (Who in their right mind would want to go?)

Yusuke: "Koenma, you're earning money off dead people?"

Koenma: "A dead body can be useful too. And I've spend a lot on preservatives, plus the rent for the Art Museum, I've got to get some net income from it."

Aiye: "Now announcing second place. Ah, we have a tie for this. The first one is Yusuke Urameshi and the second one is…"

Kurama: "I am not cross-dressing!"

Aiye: "Is Kurama."

Fangirl C: "What? Not possible!"

Fangirl D: "Kurama is fine. But why is Yusuke also second place?"

The crowd was restless.

Kuwabara: "Kurama, you don't have to wear women's clothes anymore."

Yusuke: "I'm second place…"

Kurama: "I can't be second place, there must be a mistake. I demand a recount!"

Midst all the pandemonium and Kurama's protests, Aiye announced dutifully, "The winner of the XX Miss Inner Dark Tournament contest is Hiei." (The original authoress is a Hiei fan. I guess I'd qualify as one as well.)

The audience cheered.

"Hiei…"

"Hiei, I luv you."

"Hooray, Hiei."

Koto: "Now that the winner has been announced, I'm going to interview some of our audience. This lady here, who did you vote for?"

Fangirl D: "HieiHieiHieiHieiHieiHieiHieiHieiHieiHieiHieiHieiHieiHieiHieiHiei." And then faints.

Koto: "Hey! Hey! Are you alright? Hmm, this lady is apparently too excited. Let's interview another one. Ah! You there, are you satisfied with the results?"

Fangirl E: "Very unsatisfied!" grabbing the microphone from Koto, "How can our gentle, beautiful, smart, handsome and clever Kurama-sama lose to that three-eyed porcupine-headed squirt?" and faints after saying all that. (out of hyperventilation)

"Is there any sober people here?" asked Koto, after grabbing the microphone back.

On the battlefield

Aiye: "The board of the contest agrees to Kurama's request for recount, so we take a rest for thirty minutes."

Yusuke: "I can't believe that Hiei is first place."

Kuwabara: "I think that you have second place, is the scary thing."

Yusuke: "That coming from someone who didn't even make it into the rounds."

Kuwabara: "Who wants to compete in this kind of contest?"

"You want a fight?" Yusuke clutched his fist. Kuwabara brings out his Spirit Sword,

"Bring it on!"

Suddenly, cold air filled the place.

"I'm in second place, I'm in second place, I'm in second place…" Kurama's eyes stared forward aimlessly.

Aiye: "Thirty minutes are up, now announcing recount result; there are fifty more votes for Kurama. After fixing the roosters, Hiei is still first place, Kurama second, Yusuke third and Karasu fourth."

"Ah, can't be!"

"Why?"

"Hooray, Hiei."

"Kurama, I'm so sorry."

There's great pandemonium in the audience.

Aiye: "If you're wondering why Kurama would lose to Hiei, I'll analyze the poll for you. Don't forget, there are still lots of normal people in the audience, as for all the normal guys in the audience, none of them voted for Kurama, (he's just too good looking) all the male votes are divided between Hiei and Yusuke."

Koto: "There are sober people in the audience?" with her hands shaking. The announcer Koto had interviewed 143 people in the last thirty minutes and made the record of making 143 people faint in thirty minutes.

Koenma: "Then, it's about time," and picks Hiei up.

Yusuke: "Wait, Koenma, what are you doing?"

Koenma: "Filming, nows the best time while Hiei is asleep."

Yusuke: "If Hiei finds out, you…no…not just you, every single one of us present are doomed."

Koenma: "It's fine as long as Hiei doesn't know about it."

Yusuke: "Er…is that possible?" points to Kuwabara, who is rolling with laughter.

Koenma: "Hey, Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara: "HaHaHaHa… I have got to laugh at him when he wakes up. Yes, Koenma?"

Koenma: "Do you know the day that you're going to die?" and continues, "If you tell Hiei about this, your death will come early."

Kuwabara: "…"

Koenma: "And Yukina, now the Spirit World decides where she stays. Do you want her at the Human World or the Demon World?"

Kuwabara: "I understand."

Yusuke: "Then what about Kurama?" Kurama had turned into and statue and is quickly eroding away.

Koenma: "Pour some water later." And then carries Hiei elsewhere for photography.

When Hiei woke up, he finds himself in the team's break room, along with Kurama.

Hiei: "How long have I been asleep?"

Kurama: "About six hours."  
Hiei: "What about the tournament?"

Kurama: "Haven't started yet."

Hiei: "What happened?"

Kurama: "A lot…"

* * *

**Epilogue**

The Spirit World's display of "The Remains of Karasu" did get as much popularity as intended and ended early.

Miss Inner Dark Tournament's set of a dozen of pictures of Hiei sleeping (him in clothes such as kimonos, sailor's suit etc) was extremely popular. And there was no need to pay the model, so the Spirit World still earned big money. Of course, no one ever told Hiei, (and never shown on TV) because there are warnings printed behind the photos.

Deep within the Demon World

Youkai: "Mukuro-sama, here are this years gift."

Mukuro: "What that?"

Youkai: "Photos popular in both the Spirit World and the Demon World, and is the limited edition of life-sized poster."

Mukuro: "Oh? Let me see. Sssoooo cute! Who is he? I have got to have him as my personal bodyguard."

This is the reason why, Mukuro wants Hiei in her domain later on.

The End

* * *

Authoress Note: Remember that I didn't come up with this fic. 


End file.
